Our Happily Ever After
by Queenoliviagrant
Summary: Olivia is command and chief of staff to Mellie...She is also a married to Fitz. Can she handle the constant demands of handling the White House and her own home?
1. Chapter 1

"That's my tablet Karen!"

Amelia chased her step sister down the stairs and out the house. Karen was fast, but she couldn't out run Amelia. Karen screamed when Amelia knocked her down on the grass.

"I was going to give it back Amelia!"

"Give it here now. You broke yours. You are not breaking mine."

"Why are you two fighting?"

"She took my tablet Fitz!"

"I was going to give it back. Mine broke."

"I'll buy you another tablet Karen. You have to be more careful with your gifts."

"Why does Amelia get all the cool stuff? She has a new bike."

Fitz breathed a sigh of relief when Olivia and Mellie pulled in the driveway. He needed a break from the chaos. His relief didn't last longer than a few seconds. His current wife and ex-wife said hello and continued their conversation.

"Mom are we staying here tonight?"

"You are staying here. Olivia and I have a meeting in another city."

"Can I go stay with my dad this weekend?"

"It's not his weekend. Stay here with Fitz and Karen. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"He said I can come anytime I can't be with you. Something about first refusal in your divorce."

"You can see Jake every other weekend."

"We have to go now Olivia."

"Is Marcus going to be there Mom?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I know how much you like him."

Olivia's phone rang. "It's Analise Keating. Are we going to take the case or not?"

"We don't have time. Let QPA handle it."

"She needs our help getting it to the supreme court."

"Like I said Olivia. We don't have time for anything but our White House and our families"

"Okay, I'll go pack really quick."

"Hurry Olivia. We cannot be late for this meeting."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're nervous Olivia."

"Of course I am. Jake is going to be there."

"I hope you can keep your emotions in check."

"You had to put my ex-husband in charge of the NSA. Do you know how awkward this is for me?"

"You married my ex-husband. I know all about awkward Olivia."

"I don't want to speak to him."

"You share custody of a child, and you don't want to speak to him?"

"This isn't about Amelia. He will find a way to make the conversation about Fitz."

Mellie leaned on Olivia's shoulder and held her hand.

"Do you know how much I hated you?"

"Not that much if I'm your chief of staff."

"You're my chief of staff because you're smart and good at your job. Your ex-husband is also good at his job."

Olivia squeezed Mellie's hand. If she could be friends with her husband's ex-wife, she could be cordial with her ex-husband.

The plane was waiting on the tarmac. Olivia thanked the driver when he opened her door and tried to avoid eye contact with Jake. He was already seated on the plane.

"Hello Madam President."

"Hello Jake. I really appreciate you coming along."

"It is always an honor to work with you Madam President."

"Hello Olivia."

She ignored him and stared out the window. A courteous hi could became an argument in less than a minute.

"I guess we're not speaking to each other now."

Olivia put in her ear buds and grabbed her phone. She didn't have to speak to him on the plane. It was going to be a long flight. Hopefully, their hotel rooms would be on different floors. She didn't want to see him outside of a conference room in New York.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia dropped her suitcase and checked her phone. As expected, there were several missed calls from Amelia. She was taking the divorce really hard, and she didn't like the idea of having a step sibling. Olivia smiled reading a text message from her husband. They were still newlyweds and Fitz was everything Jake was not. He didn't send annoying messaging wanting to know every minute of her day. He gave her time to herself. Jake was never satisfied with anything. He wanted to start a family a few months after their wedding, and Olivia wanted to wait until she was settled in her career. She gave into him and worked hard to climb the corporate ladder. Fitz made her regret getting married a year after her college graduation. He was relentless pursuing her. No matter how much she wanted to stay faithful to Jake, she couldn't say no to Fitzgerald Grant. She cheated on Jake at least once a week in the White House. When they both gave up on their marriage, their custody battle was vicious. Jake tried to get full custody of eight year old Amelia. In the end, he was awarded every other weekend and first refusal. Olivia refused to follow the first refusal clause. When she had to work extra hours, Amelia stayed with her current husband. Jake threatened to sue for full custody again if Olivia didn't follow the custody arrangement. Now, she was ignoring him. The phone ringing snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Are you settled?"

"No, I just checked in a few minutes ago."

"Do you want to call me back?"

"We can talk now. How is Amelia?"

"She wants to be with Jake."

"That's not surprising."

"You know I won't be upset if she spends more days with Jake."

"I'm not letting him use her as a pawn. He can keep Amelia every other weekend."

"Karen wants to be with Mellie."

"We need another honeymoon."

"How about next weekend?"

"I can't."

"Marcus can keep Mellie busy this weekend."

"She doesn't need that distraction."

Fitz laughed, "Mellie needs to date. If she doesn't, she will take all of her frustrations out on you."

"I can handle your ex-wife Fitz."

"What time is the meeting?"

"7:00."

"Okay, call me if you can't sleep."

"Goodnight Fitz."


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia tapped her nails on the conference table waiting for the meeting to start. She looked polished and confident on the outside. Inside, she was annoyed and angry. Jake was seated next to her and tapping her leg. Olivia kicked him, and he didn't stop. Most of the attendees were aware of her divorce from Jake and marriage to President Grant. The Chancellor of Germany smirked at Olivia. She avoided eye contact and stared at a painting on the wall. Finally, Mellie came in the conference room and took a seat at the table. Olivia wanted to pay attention, but Jake was making that impossible. His hands inched further up her thighs and stopped at her waistband. Olivia crossed her legs. She excused herself from the table when Jake's hand slid into her pants. Jake followed her into the hall. Olivia turned around and greeted him with a smile. He smiled and leaned down for a kiss. Olivia raised her knee and gave him a swift kick in the groin. He bent over in pain.

"I am not your wife. Keep your hands to yourself."

"You are such a bitch Olivia."

Olivia didn't give him a chance to make another comment. She went back in the conference room and took her seat. Jake sat beside her a few minutes later. Mellie smiled at them. A few hours later, they were boarding the plane. Jake tried to make conversation again. Olivia ignored him. She wanted to get home to Fitz and Amelia. She didn't have to see her ex-husband again until next weekend. Amelia would come home with piles of gifts and Karen would be jealous. Olivia asked him to keep most of the gifts at his house. He was trying to make Fitz jealous, but his antics were really hurting Karen.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ms. Keating. What are you doing here?"

"You haven't returned my calls."

"I've been really busy."

Annalise waited for Olivia to stepped aside. Olivia didn't move from the doorway. The house was too junky for company.

"Can I come in?"

"My house isn't ready for company Ms. Keating. I can call you later today."

"It's not the first time I've seen toys thrown over a floor. You don't have to be embarrassed."

Olivia turned around when she heard a scream. Karen was running towards her with a wad of gum in her hair. Annalise didn't move from her spot.

"What happened?"

"Amelia put gum in my hair!"

"Why did you do that?"

"She poured water on my tablet."

"She said her dad buys anything she wants. He can buy her a new tablet. I hate Amelia!"

"Both of you are wrong. Apologize and go upstairs."

"How do I get this out of my hair?"

"Bring me the scissors out my office."

"Is it like this every day?"

"Yes. I apologize for all the whining. I'm sure you weren't expecting my home to be like this."

"You don't have to apologize. I need to know will you help me push this case forward. We really need President Grant."

"Mellie is very busy. She doesn't have time for anything else right now. QPA can help you."

What is that?"

"Quinn Perkins and Associates."

"I don't need some knockoff law firm. I need your help Ms. Pope. My associate recommended you. We know you can help us push this forward. You have to speak with President Grant again. Make her see how important this case is."

"Ms. Keating. I can't make any promises."

"I'm just asking you to speak with her again. If she says no, I will stop wasting your time."

"Okay, I'll speak with her about it tomorrow in the oval."


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom where's dad?"

"He should be on his way here."

Olivia slipped into her heel and checked her watch. A car was already waiting outside, and she was going to be late if Jake didn't show up in the next few minutes. Fitz and Karen were in California visiting his family, so she couldn't leave Amelia. When he didn't show up a few minutes later, Olivia made a phone call.

"Hello Olivia."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in a meeting. You're supposed to here, but I guess you're running late today."

"You are supposed to have childcare arrangements. It is your weekend."

"It's not my weekend."

"Don't act stupid. You're not hurting me. You're hurting Amelia."

"The President wants to know if you're coming to the meeting. You're the reason we haven't started yet."

"You cannot do this Jake."

"I'll see you when you get here Olivia."

He hung up the phone. Olivia wanted to scream and break something. Mellie would have something to say about Olivia bringing Amelia to the meeting.

"He's not coming?"

"No, you're coming to work with me. You can go home with him after the meeting."

Olivia sent Mellie a text message explaining why she was late for work. The president replied with a long rant about time management. Of course she was upset. She was already being called hormonal by her male peers. Now, she had to explain that her chief of staff was late because she didn't have childcare arrangements.

When Olivia and Amelia stepped in the conference room, Mellie was covering her face with her hands. The president of Iraq looked at Mellie and Olivia.

"Is this the White House or a daycare center?"

Olivia ignored his comment. "We can start the meeting now."


	7. Chapter 7

"You embarrassed me in there."

"What was I supposed to do leave Amelia in my office for two hours?"

"Yes."

"That's great until she gets bored and wanders the halls."

"Whatever Olivia. You and Jake need to keep your divorce issues out of the White House."

"Let me fire him. Jake is a distraction. He needs to go."

"He would be a distraction even if he didn't work for my administration. You can't make Amelia's father go away."

Olivia smiled, "I can."

"You wouldn't."

"The thought has crossed my mind."

"You can't kill your ex-husband."

"I can't. B6-13 can."

"What about Amelia?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know how many times I wanted to throw you off a cliff? You can't kill your ex-husband. You learn to deal with him."

"I want him gone."

"Do you really think Fitz is going to let you kill Jake?"

"I didn't say I was going to give the kill order. I said the thought crossed my mind."

"Find another way to deal with Jake Ballard."

"I want to help Annalise Keating."

"We've already discussed this. No, let QPA work with Ms. Keating."

"They can't fast track her case to the supreme court."

"I'm not clearing my schedule for her."

"You can fit Marcus into your schedule when he wants to see you."

"I need him. You know that."

"He's your distraction. You need to let him go."

"Do you have to ruin all my relationships?"

"I'm trying to make sure you stay president. Do you really think your base is going to accept you dating a black man?"

"I love him, and you're not taking him away from me. I let you have Fitz. You will never take another man from me."

"Mellie, your happiness will never be a priority in this office. That is the price you pay when you become the leader of the United States."

"You're wrong Olivia. You will never control my happiness."


End file.
